Anonymous Kissed
by hellogoodbyeseeyounever
Summary: Sonny was kissed by someone unknown. Now she wants to know who gives her pleasure every evening. Might be Channy. O/C
1. Writer's Block

The Prop House:

I, Sonny Munroe had writer's block.

I know. I never had it before!!!

So I was staring at the paper trying to think of a new idea. I didn't hear the soft footsteps behind me. I had zoned out.

I snapped back to reality when my eyes were covered by a scarf.

"Who the he-Let me go!"

I expected to be kidnapped. But I didn't expect to be kissed like I've never been kissed before.

Whoever that was had soft lips and a masculine body. And he kissed good.

He put his hand on my back and the other one around my waist.

I put my hands at his approximate shoulders.

Then his tongue entered my mouth. It teased, toyed with, and tantalized my tongue.

The person broke away from the kiss. Then he turned around so my back was facing his chest.

He kissed the back of my neck, and trailed his mouth up to my earlobe. He sucked on it gently, then nipped it lightly. Whoever that was had marked me. I was his.

He put his hand under my shirt and over my thin bra. I had goosebumps all over because of his very touch.

He pulled his hand back and kissed me again. But not as gently as before. I shuddered at the force of his tongue.

He pulled back, and this time, left for good.

I had just been Anonymous Kissed.

* * *

A/N: Watcha Think? Review and tell me if you want more


	2. Aftershocks

Dressing Room:

When I ripped the scarf off my eyes, the A.K. (Anonymous Kisser) was gone. But who was he? You have no idea how much I want to know.

Tawni stared at me. It wasn't like me to be all starstruck. But how could I resist? That person left me speechless.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing."

"Something happened alright and you don't want to tell Tawni."

"Tawni, look. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Be that way." She left in a huff.

Thank god. Now I could think all I wanted.


	3. Froyo Run

Back to the Prop House:

We had just gotten back from our first rehersal since I got writer's block. The A.K. was inspiration.

The rest had gone on a fro-yo run at the cafeteria. I was alone in the prop house.

I anticipated that the A.K. would come back soon, but I didn't think he'd come **now.**

Like the previous time, he blindfolded me. But I didn't hear him lock the door before he blindfolded me.

He pressed his lips against mine and nipped my bottom lip with his teeth.

He put his hand on my back and pulled me closer. He thrust his tongue once again into my mouth through my parted lips and I welcomed it with ease.

He pulled back before nipping the back of my neck. He kissed the hollow under my throat and made his way back to my earlobe which he grazed with his teeth.

Who the hell was that sexy stranger anyway?

He was driving me crazy.

He pulled back, opened the door, and left.

Now it was a purple handkerchief that had covered my eyes. Who did it belong to? Did the person intend to frame someone else? Why?!?!?

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Who do you think it was? Review if you want to find out!!!


	4. Tawni Knows

Tawni POV:

I peeked into the prop house. Sonny needs a little mystery, drama, and adventure in her life and she's gonna get a huge dose of it.

The A.K. was about to leave. I rushed to the dressing room and busied myself with my Coco Mocho Coco lipgloss.

Sonny entered with a giddy expression on her face.

"What's up?" I asked Sonny. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm fine Tawni. Just got alot on my plate."

"C'mon, you can tell Tawni."

"Look Tawni, I don't want to talk about it. Just let it go."

"Fine. Don't tell Tawni. Rehersal's in 10 minutes. Coming?"

"Nah. I'm good."

I left the room and left Sonny to do whatever she does.

SPOV:

Who was he? Why did he kiss me? Am I on a hidden camera show? Am I going paranoid?

* * *

A/N:What did you think? Freaky, huh? Tawni knows. PLZ REVIEW!!!!


	5. Ambushed!

The Lot (9:00 PM):

I was on my way back from the closest Chinese food place. I was getting sick and tired of the icky slop they served at the cafeteria.

I had just entered the parking lot when I was ambushed. It was pitch dark, so I couldn't see the "attacker".

He (as always) kissed me, but tonight he went a step futher. He slid his hands under my shirt and over my really thin bra. I had goosebumps all over.

He resumed kissing me. He thrust his tongue inside my mouth stroking my tongue gently.

I took a quick profile of my "attacker". He was tall, muscular(ish), and in the middle of thin and fat.

When he realized I was surveying him, he quickly left and ran off into the night.

AKPOV (Before the ambush):

I wish I could tell her who I was. However, I could lead her on a cat and mouse chase to find out my identity.

SPOV (Still at the lot):

I saw a small piece of paper lying on the ground when I opened my cell phone. I quickly grabbed it and opened it.

_Dear Sonny (yes I know your name),_

_I can't tell you who I am, but I can tell you this:_

_1. I really like you._

_2. You know me._

_3. I am either your age or older._

_Good luck figuring put who I am,_

_A.K._

The note was typed. There goes me figuring out whose handwriting it was.

The first clue was obvious.

The seond helped a little more (at least I knew the person who kissed me and wasn't kissing a total stranger.)

The last clue helped the most.

Nico: younger by 9 months

Grady: younger by 1 year

James: older by 2 years

Jeff: older by 6 months

Matt: older by 1 1/4 years

Will: older by 2 1/4 years

Chad: older by 1 1/2 years

Wait. Why'd I write Chad? He hates me. I hate him. He'd never want to kiss me!!!

That narrows it down to 5 people. This will be hard!!!!

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Plz Review!!!!


	6. OMG!

Studio 12:

The A.K. was getting to me. Since I had no idea who the A.K. was, I was taking my chances that he was gonna be at the party tonight.

I entered the room. I had decided to wear my best dress, a blue and silver sundress that hit my knee. I decided that whoever would be staring was a sure suspect of being the A.K.

Problem: That as almost every guy!

The only person with his attention on something else was Chad. Dylan. Oh, fine. Chad Dylan _Cooper. _He was boldly checking out every girl.

Except me.

Never mind. He just got to me. "Looking good, Sonny." He clicked his tongue and stuck out his thumb and index finger.

_Not Chad._

Next, whoever had a date would be kicked off.

Issue: That was everyone but Chad. Again.

This was becoming fishy.

Chad came up to me. "May I have this dance?"

"Ummm..I don't know..Ok, sure."

The song was Black Keys, by the Jonas Brothers. He placed his hand at my back and took my hand in his. We began dancing.

For some weird reason, my body responded strangely to Chad's touch. My body molded to his.

It was like....I had felt this before.

I shook it off. The person probably had been trained by Chad in Sexyness 101 and Lip Action 411.

Or it was Chad.

"Can I talk to you in private, Chad?"

"Where?"

"Your dressing room."

"Ok." He had a puzzled look on his face.

Dressing Room:

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Ok. So every few days, a guy is sneaking into my dressing room, and kissing me. Yesterday, he even did it in the parking lot.

"It wasn't your dressing room, it was-"

"Now here's where you come in. How would you know, except if you were the one? Where was it?"

"I don't know."

"Don't play innocent with me."

He sighed. "Look, Sonny. I didn't want to do it that way, but after the first time, it seemed that you liked it and I thought I should continue. It was Tawni's idea."

TAWNI??? She was playing dumb when she asked me what was going on. She has more brains than we give her credit for.

"Look. Sonny, I really like you, and if you don't like me back, it will be ok for both of us to move on."

I was tempted to say I didn't like him back, but the thought of his lips on another girl's made me want to puke.

I walked over to him and stood on my tippy-toes. I pressed my lips to his.

He pulled me close and I locked my arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into my tongue, and I was in heaven.

I pulled back. "So. Now, are you satisfied, Chad?"

"Oh, yeah." And he pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: What did you think. Really. Tell me. Push that button down there and review. I will continue. THX!!!


	7. Author's Note

**Hello, people.**

**I figured that it would be best to leave you hanging for this story because:**

**1. I have writer's block.**

**2. It seems like Chapter 6 is a good ending.**

**Please don't kill me!!**

**But check out my new story, Promotion Commotion which will be out soon.**


End file.
